


One Day To Fall

by NoRae_Woo



Category: Mirae - Fandom, YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: #Fluff #Crack #Romance #Sakura #AprinceAndAComposer, #Norae #Mirae #Noana, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRae_Woo/pseuds/NoRae_Woo
Summary: An AU of A Busy Japanese Billionaire met A Young Wild and Free Korean Composer, when he visited Japan to have some fun times with his funny friends.





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I know Noa asked not to associate him to Silverboys, but He never said not to ship him with Rae! If he ever say this one day, then Im dead! My fangirl life is over by then.... nahhh just kidding

'Hanbin hyung, I think im gonna go around alone today, I have alot of places I wanna see.' Rae saying this to his hyung, who will be having a final concert preparation today. 

'You can go with Jaewon hyung and Seung hyung cant you?' Hanbin asked him.

'But im feeling like I wanna go alone today hyung, I got my plans scheduled, I dont want the hyungs to have to follow me around doing things I they wont be interested in.' He replied hanbin softly.

'You're not going to some 18+ cafes at Akihabara arent you?' Jaewon asked him from the back, he was listening the whole time apparently. 

'What are you talking about hyung, If Im gonna go to that kind of places I'll surely gonna ask you to come with me, you're the expert.' He started bickering jaewon while smiling so big.

'Excuse you, How do I an expert for that, when you and hanbin literally introduced us to that world?' Jaewon stating one true fact, then everyone on the room laught hearing that.

'Alrite Rae, I have no problem with that, Just keep your phone activated, incase anything happen, I have to be able to reach you easily, you got that? Because your whole being here is my responsibility, I dont wanna face your brother and CEO, incase you're going missing in Japan, when you actually secretly find your own Shinji Ikari.' Hanbin laughing while saying his last line.

'SHUT UP!!' Raesung answered him, 'Yeah, I'll keep in touch the whole day, I promise hyung!' He added.

 

Because it still Early Morning, he though he'll be able to explore alot of area in Tokyo, for the starting point he will go to Ueno park, to see Sakura Trees first, its a top item on his 'must visite places in japan' list. This is the perfect timing to get some good pictures of the Sakura, the flowers are blooming so beautifully, Its so heart warming and inspirational to sit there and enjoy the scenery. 

He made some notes as his imaginations being so fully fed by the fresh natural beauty of Ueno Park. He also taking alof of photos here and there. And while he at it, his camera lense catch a captivating figure of a very tall young man, he put down his camera alittle to see the view from his very own eyes.

In about 4 mtr away from him, Rae can see the guy so clearly, He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. Rae guessed he must've get used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expressions when they looked his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. Of course the blush that accompanied it was a dead give-away. 

Rae naturally looked away, since he got caught redhandedly staring at that extra amazing view, his face feeling feverish because of the blush but he cant help himself to look at the guy once again. To his surprise the guy was still looking at him and with Rae back to look at his way again, he nodded and smiled to him, Rae felt like his heart jumped out of his chest, how could that prince like anime character smiled at him. He turned around to look at his back unconciously, maybe he was smiling at someone else behind him, thats what Rae thought, but no one behind him, and when he looked at the guy again, Rae saw him laughing at him, probbly Rae is very entertaining for him with his act just now.

Raesung gathered all his courage from all over his sleeves, walking awkwardly towards the still smiling guy.

'Watashino koto waratteruno?' ('You're laughing at me?') He tried his broken japanese to talk to that beauty prince, he actually not sure he saying the right words.

'You speak japanese? English is fine tho.' The handsome guy replied, he apparently looking impressed, and then shoving his hand, 'My name is Noa, whats yours? And to answer to your question, yes I was laughing at you, because you were so cute.' 

Rae took his hand right away, and answered that guy with his shaky voice 'Im Raesung, Well, Im happy to give you something to laugh about this early morning' He smiled sheepishly, 'Are you going to work?' He dared him self again to ask, because Noa is wearing a suit, not bringing anything tho, just a phone on his hand.

Noa looked at his watch from this question, then replied, 'Well, Actually Im having a meeting in 1 hr, Is it too soon if I ask you to have breakfast with me?' He invited so casually making Rae feeling so dizzy, eyes wide, head spinning, What? How? Why? 

'Are you serious? I mean, It is too soon, But im more than happy to have breakfast with you, But wait, You're not actually a serial killer who lure out your victims with all your remarkable spotless figure, buy them breakfast and kill'em right after that right??' Rae actuallly said all those things to him, and it added more cute laughters from Noa, He apparently found anything that Rae said is Funny.

'You know what, I kinda like you, so i might not kill you right after this breakfast, Lets Go Rae-chan.' He said that while walking out of the park followed by Rae.

They just entered the small cafe by the park entrance, Noa get him self a cup of americano and a chinnamon roll, Rae decided to order the same. 

'So How long have you been here and what for?' Noa asked while they're biting their cinnamon roll, its very delish Rae thought.

'Two days ago, My friend is having a concert tomorow, me and some other friends decided to come along and have some enjoyable time.' Rae answered him

'Why are you alone today?' Noa asked again

'I need to go places where I think my friends wont be interested to go to.'

'Like Ueno Park?' 

'Yup, like Ueno Park.' 

'Lemme guess your friends are more to Harajuku, Shibuya persons?' Noa making a great assumption.

'Hahahhaaha most likely yes.' Rae laughed at his words

'Okey my turn,' Rae talked again,  
'What were you doing at Ueno Park so early in your glossy suit, you basically get out 2 hrs earlier from your cozy room just to look around Sakura Trees?' 

'Thats true, but my room probbly too cozy, or in my word its too cold, so I need to warm my self before I have to face whatever it is Im going to face in the meeting today! And How lucky I am, I got a bonus of cute korean boy, I obviously made the right choice today.' Noa replied him. 

Rae's flustered face is probbly visible from acros the cafe, But he tried his best to keep his composure when he replied,

'If not a serial killer then you must be top notch Tokyo Player, which full time job is to make people flustered all the time.' Rae made a flirty statement without him realizing is making Noa feeling more invested to the smaller boy he laughing so happily listening to Rae's words.

'You're really are an interesting guy you know that!' Noa told him.  
'I know, i got that all the time, but maybe my time is up now, I think your 1hr making me flustered and my 1hr making you laugh is almost over? I guess.' Rae added, he really didnt want the time to end so fast.

'Ah right,' Noa looking at phone, he open his phone opening his contact app, he gave Rae his phone, 'Give me your number if you want more than that 1hr of flustered,' Rae really didnt expecting this, with his wide eyes and a little bit trembilng hand, he took Noa's phone and put his number, and named himself Raechan just like Noa called him earlier at the Park. 

'Where are you going after this?' Noa asked him again, Rae replied, 'Im not sure probbly one of the nearest temple, I planned to go to Asakusa, But...' he didnt know what he was going to say actually.

'Asakusa is cool. I'll call you for lunch later in that area, what do you say Raechan?' Noa blatantly asked him for the second date of the day they first met, what in the world is happening?? 

'I'd be more than happy to have lunch with you.' But are you for real? You're not gonna leave me waiting and actually forget it later right?' It is so hard to believe.

'Hmm See you at lunch Raechan,' Noa took Rae hands and touch it softly and then let go, and walked out to the door, Rae saw he get in to a fancy car, and the car moved smoothly soon after. Raesung still trying to breathe normally for a while, because he felt like he wasn't actually breathing for the hour Noa was there with him.


	2. Lunch

Raesung just had a long prayers at Sensoji temple when he received a massage.

'Raechan, I promised to come to Asakusa to have lunch with you, but I think I couldnt make it.' He read that with total disappointement, his heart was so overwhelmed by the possibility to meet Noa again, then he realized the world cant be so beautiful, and now he got the text.

'Ah, I understand, its okey 😄' He tried to sound indifferent from his text.

'But If you dont mind, can I have you come here near my office instead, so Im still able to catch my 1hr of happiness seeing you?' Noa reply making him feeling like he was halucinating.

'What?' Rae still dumbfounded by the text.

'I only have 1hr lunch break, if I go to Asakusa, it'll be half hour to arrive there, and half hour to comeback, so Im thinking what about my driver pick you up and take you here, so we can have our lunch for 1 hr.' Noa explained to him whats the deal was.

'Oh I thought you were just gonna cancel it, i thought you come to your common sense, and realized that its actually a bad idea yo have lunch with me.' Rae replied him again.

'Why? Do you think its a bad idea?' Noa asked again.

'For you, not for me, You know its like a miracle, best things that ever happened to me to meet you, and more of catch your attention, but for you it seems like a disaster.' Rae going insecure.

'What disaster are you talking about? Are you underestimating my judgement Mr.Raesung? You're a literal sunshines who can make everyone feeling warm just by seeing you smile. I know you want me to go on, but im still in the meeting right now, and i cant concentrate if i keep on flirt texting you! You got me?'   
'Now give me your location, my driver will come and pick you up, and I'll be giving him your number, so be sure to answer your phone.' That long massage from Noa, got Rae dizzy, he called that flirt texting? Is that even a phrase? 

'I- Alrite then, lets talk later.' Rae replied him and also gave Noa his location.

The driver called and picked Rae shortly, he was asked if he want sushi or udon restaurant to eat, he chose Udon, later the driver himself show him all the way to the table, apparently it was already prepared. But Noa hasnt arrived yet, so Rae just waited there while checking the menu, and looking out his phone every 5 seconds.

Not so long after that he lifted up his face to find a smiling prince charming infront of him, taking his seat so ellegantly. He automatically has a smile spread all over his face and he can feel the reddish is coming too.

'I havent even said anything, you already that flustered, my power.' Noa chuckled

'Indeed your power, I felt like a cinderella to be picked up in that luxury car of yours, and getting into this fancy restaurant which i just read have two months prior reservation, but you got me here somehow, so who are you really? Are you coming out of manga book? Which series? I read thousand of them? Or are you in some kind of picking up foreign strays Vlogs? Or TV shows? Why everything feels surreal?' Rae bombared him with all those accusations at once.

'Woow if you're a foreign strays, arent you a sassy one.' He said this taking out his wallet from his pocket, he gave out his business card, 'As for your most important question, Im Noa Kazama, you can look up for me on the internet, you might find good things and bad ofc.' He added as Rae reached the card from his hand.

Raesung also took out his business card to and give it to Noa. Noa recognized the Company Raesung working for right away. Meanwhile Rae instantly recognized the name, because he read the 'Kazama Garden Tower' when he entered the building, well he already know Noa is a prince, This only feels like a confirmation.

'Now it is confirmed you're not a serial killer then,' Rae tried to let out a joke, because his palm actually started feeling sweaty, 'But i hope you'll just ignore me being nervous from the fact that Im probbly having a second date with a japanese young rich and fabulous top 20.' He let out an awakward smile.

'Nope, im not in that kind of list, but does it bother you, If im rich?' Noa let out the words sounded a little faltering, not like the playful Noa he heard a minute ago. 

'What? No, not really, but maybe you know like people says, we might live in two different worlds all this time, we might see things differently from our different perspective, because we were raised from different point of view, But Im actually willing to challenge my self to show you my point of view about life if you let me ofc.' Raesung once again unconciously giving Noa the best answer of his question. His face lighted up again because of this small boy infront him.

'I'd love that!' Noa told him.

Then their meals was served and after they ate in a comfortable silence for a while.

'Now lets get to the lighter topic, whats your fave color?' Noa asked him.

'Grey, Yours? 

'Purple, whats your #1 anime? 

'Evangelion! Whats your fave manga character?'

'Sinichi Kudo'

'What?? How could you like him, he's literally an asshole, never give Ran the assurance she deserved, yet never set her free, like she got no other choice, but to wait for him, the uncertainty' 

'Baby, thats what love is.' Noa replied him, shortly, but the pet name got him shocked a little.

'Well, now i need to be more careful considering who your role model is. And I hate to say this but your 1 hr lunch break is almost over again? What now?' Rae once again back to reality that the guy infront of him is very busy, so that he only have 1 hr on each date.

'Whats your plan for tonight?' Damn him if he wasnt waiting for that question from Noa.

'I'll change all the plans i had, If you're willing to give me more than 1 hour, lets go out, nothing fancy tho, street date, all my choices, what do you say?' Raesung finally proposed for a date this time.

'What am I gonna wear?' Noa asked him with that full smile on his cheeks.

'Casuals, hoodie tshirt jeans? Whatever make you feeling comfortable.' Raesung replied him also smiling.

Noa was getting ready to leave, then he took Rae's hand again, he wiped rae's palm with his thumb again so gently, but longer than this morning.

'But you better look up for me after this, I dont want you to have regrets later, not all written there are true, but you can be the judge for that. If you feeling like you have a change of heart after reading those, You can just cancel our date.' Noa told him but his eyes were on Rae's hand, 'And your hands is so beautiful, incase i dont have the chance to say it later.' He said it so softly.

He let go of Rae's hand and standing up. But Rae took his hand, and hold it tight, 'Noa we will meet tonight, I wont change my mind, I dont know what will happen later, But tonight is ours.'

Noa looked at his eyes then smiled, and nodded before Rae let go of his hand and he walked out of the restaurant.


	3. Dinner

Raesung refused Noa's driver to take him back to the hotel, he walked to the nearest subway to calm his jumping heart again, he might have a heart attack if this continue. Noa with his persona could make his life shortened, thats his conclusion. 

He went to Shibuya to buy some clothes and shoes he'd been planning to buy, after that he went back to his hotel, Jaewon and the other boys are not there, they said they wanna try the themepark, Rae feels like they should have alot of fun there.

He remembered Noa told him to look up for him, so he did while he was laying on his bed, having some rest. What he found actually a tragedy, So Noa's dad took his own life when he faced the tax scandal of his company. Thats how Noa started to work at a very young age, he was studying at Institut Le Rosey when the tragedy happened, so he actually didnt get to finish his study there because of that. He was the only child and his mother was not a business women, so he had to step up to handle the company problems at the time, helped by his uncle.

Raesung felt his heart hurting reading all of this, so why did Noa said he might change his mind about their date? When he scrolled down he found more photos and articles about the girls who rumoured to have relationship with him, the list was not short, Okey now Rae knows what he's getting into. 

But he actually not dreaming for any kind of relationship with Noa, because alot of things are tellìng him to remember who he was, and who Noa was in this world. He fully aware of their conditions. Thats why he promised Noa, that tonight is for them, Its literally means only tonight. 

He'll probbly be happy only for one night, but he will make best memory so he can remember about today for the rest of his life. Because this is so fairytale! Its not real, but God is giving him the chance to taste this fairytale life for one day, How could he not be thankful for that.

He knocked Hanbin's room before he left for his date. Hanbin was with bobby and jinhwan hyung when he entered.

'Hyung, Im sorry I can't go with yall tonight, I need to meet someone.' He shyly told Hanbin about his plan.

'What? Who? You've been out alone from this morning, how could you not joing us for dinner?' Hanbin obviously being possesive, its in his blood.

'I met someone this morning, and then we met again for lunch, now Im gonna see him for a date.' He smiled while redden face while telling this, but he doesn't keep secrets from his hyungs.

'Wuahh, whatt?? What kind of Instant love story is this? We need detail' Kimjinhwan the romantic mathyung jumped out hearing it.

'Hahahha No love story at all hyung, we're just gonna have fun tonight, tomorow we'll be back to our reality, Im going back to Korea anyway.' Rae said that laughing but theres a hint of sadness in his eyes, everyone in the room can see it.

The cheers turn into silent as fast as he said that. 'Okey when you said it like that, It doesnt so amazing to my ear, You sure you wanna do it? Is this guy nice? Is he trusted? He could be a serial killer or something!' Hanbin spoke getting serious this time.

'Err No hyung, he's not a serial killer, I actually told him the same thing this morning.' He laughed while he said this.  
'But I went to see him near his office this afternoon for the lunch. So i know he's a respectable person, a very awesome one.' He replied to hanbin while smiling again.

'So whats with the little bit of sad aura you have for tonight? Is he married or something?' This time bobby asked him.

'No hyung, he's not married yet, but I just think I cant have further relationship with him, because he's out of my reach.' Raesung finally said it. But then he quickly added, 'Hyung can we talk about this later, Im running late.

'Hmmm okey, have fun then, enjoy tonight! BUT WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S OUT OF YOUR REACH? YOU ARE OUR MIGHTY DONGSAENG! NO ONE IS OUT OF REACH TO OUR BELOVED RAESUNGIE, REMEMBER THAT! YOU DESERVES ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD AND IF YOU WANT THIS MYSTERIOUS GUY, YOU WILL HAVE HIM!' YOU UNDERSTAND???' Jinhwan was literally out of breathed after spitting out those words! 

'Yeah jinhwan hyung, thankyou so much hyung! Gotta go now hyung, wish me luck!' Raesung starttled by that long preach from the oldest in that room, he knows they just love him that much to be able to like that to him. 

 

'Hi, im actually worried you gonna change your mind, So here I am in the lobby of your hotel to pick you up. We're still going right?' Rae read Noa's text when he was in Hanbin's room, thats why he went out in a hurry.

'I'll be down soon, wait.' Rae moved his legs faster as he got out of the elevator to the lobby. 

Then he saw that beautiful boy at the lobby, he doesnt look like the businessman Rae saw before, he can pass as an idol with his look and attire. He's wearing a red pleaded shirt outside and a black hoodie inside. Rae's heart beats faster when he saw him.  
Rae noticed some of fangirls in the lobby, So Rae just smile at him a little, and signed Noa to walk to the door. He could see Noa's face fell a little, but he didnt say anything.

At the front door the two meet, but Rae keeping his distance, and asked, 'Where's your driver.'  
Noa called his driver and they entered the car as soon as the car there.

'Hmmm i was expecting a warm meet up over there, that was so cold, you didnt even look at me properly.' Noa greeted him with a pouted face by the time the car started to move.

'What are you talking about there are fangirls with LSDR back there, Do you want your pics to be spreaded around?' Rae looking at him now.

'Do i look like i care, I wanted a hug or a peck on my cheek, or at least a holding hand, that kind of encounter.' Noa kept on whining.

'Omg, I cant believe im hearing this, im predicting you're gonna be the dead of me and we only met todt.' Rae said it but still he shifted closer to Noa, Hugged him so thight then pecked his cheek softly, and then Rae slipped his fingers into Noa's palm, Noa looked at their hands while thightened his fingers around Rae's. 

'Thats exactly what I want, thankyou.' Noa smiling so wide.

Noa saw rae's blushing face, and he can feel that his face also feverished. 

'So where will we be going now?' Noa asked Rae.

'Lets get down here.' Rae said to him while looking by the window.

'Ehh Are you sure? Suddenly? Where are we?' Noa looked around in confusion.

'I dont know either, but thats the idea. I dont want to go to some famous cozy restaurants, I just wanted be in quite place, so there wont be too much ppl, I just wanted to focus on us.' Rae told him.

'Thats a creepy romantic soul of composer you have there, But okey, i love this idea.' Noa ordered his driver to stop, and they began walking by the road.

Noa never let go of Raesung's hand while walking, the soft breeze felt so good on his face and body, he never been so happy.

'So did you look up on me as I told you?' He asked Rae to stop himself being anxious, better get to the point faster.

'I did, im sorry about what happened to your dad, and im sorry for your lost teenage years too, I cant Imagine how to be given such responsibility at that age. You must've work so hard all this time.' Rae tilted his head looking at Noa's confused face.

'Thats how you see the situation? instead of me, Me being a son of a criminal who was too afraid to face his sins, and chose to end his life.' Noa let out his insecurity right there on the street. 

Raesung sudenly stopped walking, look straight to his eyes and said, 'I dont know how he decided to do it and why, but he still your father, and you gotta respect him, and its okey to feel mad at him. But one thing is certain, that none of that was your fault Noa, None of this should make you low or unworthy. You understand that?' The choice of words are so perfect to Noa's insecure self, he kind feel like being given a the best Christmas gift on this spring.

Noa's tears left his eyes unknowingly, but his lips formed a beautiful smile, 'Thankyou Rae, I dont understand why, these words coming from you, a guy I just met this morning, could give such a warm sensation to my heart.'

Rae smiled back at him and then they started walking again, they saw a small restaurant by the sidewalk and decided to get in. 

They had pasta and pizza there, talking and laughing about anime and manga again. Rae told him about his works, about his gang called funny friends, about his trainee and composser friends, about iKON concert the next day, and that they planned to comeback to Tokyo the day after.

'So are you in a relationship with anyone? Cos i kinda plan to kiss you and stuffs and i dont wanna do it to someone's boyfriend, kinda.' Noa finally got to his most important question when they walked side by side on the streets again, its almost eleven, the road was so quiet already. 

'How the hell you japanese could be so direct, i mean, no, i'm not, my friends keep laughing at me for having too much 2D girlfriends, But I guess i just havent found the one' Raesung feeling lucky because they're on the streets and the light is helping him covering her red face from the question he answer just now.

'I wanna ask you the same question, but im afraid of your answer,' Raesung's words made Noa stop abruptly on the street.

'Ehh, why, why? What do you mean? Do you think Im involve with someone?' Noa asked raesung take raesung's hands when he said this.

'When I scrolled down of your articles, i found about the lists of the girls who rumoured to be your girlfriends.' Rae answered him looking at his face directly.

'Ohh thatt, that is totally lies, I havent been in a relationship with anyone, thats why they made up those stories, the photos with me from alot of different girls because most of the photos were taken from different social events.' Noa shrugged remembering the silly articles he read about himself. 

'Really?' Raesung couldn't help his relieved smile from coming, his heart racing faster than before.  
'Then can i kiss you?' With all the courage he has he asked. He leaned himself closer to the taller guy hopefull, who turned his head looking all their surroundings, they're standing in the middle of this empty streets, he couldn't see anyone around them, only lighted by city street lamps.

Noa grabbed Raesung waist, sneaked his hand to the back of the small boy, and the other hand on his neck, and leaned down. It was a light awkward touch to raesung's lips at first, but it was warm, Noa stopped there for a some seconds before he started to moves slowly, pressing his lips againts rae's, then he pulled slightly away and opened his mouth a little and gave a chance for rae pushing back. Raesung could feel noa's body shivering a lil, not sure because of the cold breeze or because of the kiss. But he also heard both of their hearts beating like crazy, so he thought it must be the kiss.

Its too short for Rae's liking, but Noa already pulled him into a tight hug. His face in Noa's neck then taking a good snift, when Noa breathed into his ear and said, 'Can I take you home and get more kisses?' Now its Rae's turned to get shivering down to his spine because of Noa's sexy voice he just heard. 

'Yes please.' Thats all rae could manage to say to noa before he pulled him self from noa's embrace, and let noa called his driver to take them to the place where they can spend a long warm and fuzzy night with kisses and more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make 18+ rated update for this chapter before, but i changed my mind cos my only friend here on this ao3 world is only 15!


End file.
